<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>觉后空空 by RentrerChezSoi (Alagracededieu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563237">觉后空空</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alagracededieu/pseuds/RentrerChezSoi'>RentrerChezSoi (Alagracededieu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:24:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alagracededieu/pseuds/RentrerChezSoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【是存档，看到也别点，谢谢】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>水蓝/单性转/OOC<br/>国际三禁【dbqbml</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>水蓝/单性转/OOC<br/>
国际三禁【dbqbml</p><p> </p><p>日头透过窗棂照下来，染过浅色的花汁的指尖沿着日影轻轻描，像开蒙稚童在描红簿上依样画葫芦学写字，这纹样是看不到头的万字如意纹，侍女端了热茶细点过来，“公主，都这个时辰了，小王爷大约是不来了。”被喊作公主的人蹙眉责怪道，“同你讲了多少次，我不是公主，怎得就是讲不听？”侍女似也不畏怕这位所谓公主，仍是给她斟茶，结果斜斜一支金桂被掷到了那茶盏前。人未至，声先到，“爷来不来，宝蓝心里自然有数，还轮得到你多嘴？”被点了名的人捻起那支金桂，中庭地白树栖鸦,冷露无声湿桂花，然说话都含着笑，“你倒惯会拿捏人，我哪里晓得你来不来。”压着暗纹的直襟长袍被来人的动作带了起来，裹挟着凉意跟着人冲了进来，利得像是一支点银长箭，“一路赶着过来渴死我了”直接上手接过宝蓝手里的茶盏，仰头一饮而尽。宝蓝悄悄打了个手势让侍女下去，皓腕微凝又替他斟了一盏。</p><p>按照规矩未出阁的女儿家是不准同男人单独共处一室的，但若是宝蓝这样的，又有谁管她又有谁在意她这些。侍女只是远远立着，也并不去看屋内的两个人。她刚来时，便有人交代她，“只要那位还活着，能给上面一个交代，别的便不要多管。”没人管宝蓝是很正常的事儿，而她也只单有个小字，并没有姓氏也没有正式的名讳，只是被养在深宫僻静一隅，当今圣上为了笼络人心挣个仁君的名头，便还留着她这个前朝遗孤一条薄命。虽是按那公主制式养起来的，但宝蓝心里对那个公主的名号十分反感，别人一提，她就想起自己那倒霉的短命叔父，也算得上是除了喻文波外对她第二好的人了。一命呼呜自缢于大殿上，宝蓝总觉得他死得痛快。</p><p>茶馆里头那些说书先生介绍一号新人物出场时，总爱先来一段开脸儿，但宝蓝既没听过说书的，也不敢当着这位顶不爱人家对他还带着少年意气的形容相貌过分赘述的小王爷说点什么。喻小王爷，大名喻文波，是当今圣上兄长的遗腹子，因而颇受宠爱和关切，年幼还是个矮冬瓜的时候，就叫宫人追着满禁城地疯跑，被人听去也不敢多说些什么，总也是先叹口气提及他那早逝的父亲，还有那伉俪情深忧思过甚的病弱母亲，对他倒是颇为纵容了。他们俩初识倒还有几分趣儿，十来岁春日放纸鹞的时候，弄假如真舞碧空，吹嘘全在一丝风，这风大了便吹断了细绳，喻文波追着纸鹞跑，后面跟着一堆宫人呼啦啦跟着跑，一面跑一面喊，“小王爷，算了吧，就只是个纸鹞，飞了也就飞了。”喻文波小脸一鼓一皱，因着是父亲旧时亲手替他扎的纸鹞，年年都要拿来迎春日的念想，他头也不回地跟着纸鹞飞去的方向冲过去。</p><p>纸鹞被挂在一棵几人合抱粗的古槐树的枝丫上，风一吹还微微发晃。喻文波仰头看了看就撸起袖子，平日里他也是数个上号的皮，借了边上斑驳红墙的力蹭蹭蹭几下就脚踩最粗的那个枝杈，却眼瞧着一根竹竿从这道墙的伸过来，轻巧地从他面前将纸鹞挑了去，悠悠然缩回了墙的另一头。喻文波气得从树上跳到了墙上，然后一屁股坐在了墙上，扯开嗓门喊，“喂！那是我的纸鹞！还给我！”那坐在门廊台沿正捧着纸鹞细瞧的人抬头望了过来。宝蓝后来道，喻文波毛茸茸的又鼓着脸像只小兽，特别招人心软。那人往墙边靠过来，喻文波打量了一下她，从发髻里的金钗看到绞了金丝绣的襦裙，自负记忆力一等一好的小王爷，瞬时迷糊了，“你是谁？我怎没见过你？”“这是你的纸鹞？”对方笑盈盈地反问一句，引得他只念着那纸鹞，“自然是我的！难不成是你的？”翻了翻纸鹞上糊着的纸，歪了歪头，“确实不是我的，那你说说怎就是你的了？”喻文波本来就着急，伸出了手，“是我的就是我的！你还我！还我纸鹞来！”结果一个不稳从不高的墙上栽了下来。方才还在逗小孩的人，一下子就慌了神，丢了纸鹞张手就接。两个人摔作一团，喻文波大事没有，只袍子在地上一刮扯了个破口子。他绕是再胆大也慌了神，想扶人又不知如何是好，到头来还是侍女哐啷一声，翻了手里的东西，扑过来道，“小姐小姐，你没伤到哪里吧？”喻文波眼眶泛了点红，瞧她举起自己直接蹭破皮泛着血丝的臂膀，嗫嚅道，“对……对不起。”勉强站起来就叮嘱侍女，“你带他出去，就到院外槐树下，定有人此刻在寻他。”于是喻文波寻得了纸鹞，连救命恩人名字都不知道就被人送回了槐树下。</p><p>宝蓝后来念及都叹一声惊奇，“到底还是小，这么一砸竟也没出事。”喻文波回去是守口如瓶，后来没少悄悄缠着母亲讲了些秘辛，才得知了“救命恩人”的名字。一回生二回熟，第二回甩开一干宫人，在外墙蹬一脚借力，轻轻踏一下树桠，翻过了朱红的宫墙。阴影落在宝蓝的案几前唬了她一大跳，差点掀了桌上的墨砚。“是我是我，”喻文波自来熟地在她对面坐下，抛了一个小匣子到她手边，里头是薄如蝉翼的两枚镂空錾银书签，放在光里投下的影子恍若一双振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，“是给你赔礼道歉的。”宝蓝收下狭长的匣子，“我叫宝蓝，你呢？”喻文波歪头一笑，“我是喻文波。”宝蓝似是听到他的姓，愣了一下，随即只是点头。喻文波又像是变戏法似的又变了一支纸鹞出来，说是宫里的工匠做的，“我的虽不能给你，但我让人做了个极像的。”宝蓝忍俊不禁，原当她是喜欢那纸鹞，她喊侍女来收好，侍女瞧见他也被唬了一跳，“小王爷今儿是怎得进来的？”那大门记得是常年不通生人的，喻文波旋即去瞧宝蓝，宝蓝却接起话来，“上回是怎么进来的，这会子也是怎么进来的，依样画葫芦。”喻文波到底年纪不大，“你怎不出去玩？宝蓝抬眼看他，“我生的蠢笨又不爱热闹，人家自然是不爱同我玩的。”宝蓝似乎天生知道知道自己身份尴尬，便随口胡诌了一个借口。喻文波听了这些话，也不好再问什么，只道，滴水之恩当涌泉相报，他来找她玩。</p><p>宝蓝原以为这是他少不得的场面话，不想喻文波倒真是上了心，算得上是个常客。常常是从夫子那儿下了学，便绕路过来，喻文波心细一早打点好周围人。宝蓝从前也是琴棋书画都学了些，两个人偶尔摆出棋盘对羿，说是对羿实则是赶围棋做耍，喻文波常耍赖，宝蓝也爱悔棋，一盘棋下得磕磕绊绊拖拖拉拉大半年过去也分不出个胜负来。偶尔带了外头时兴的话本子，宝蓝靠着柱子看得认真，喻文波便躺在一旁晒太阳，一手挡着日光同她搭话，“宝蓝，你想出去玩吗？”束发年纪的喻文波已然长成春闺梦里人的模样，少有才思门第清华，加之他修习长剑，现下总带着一种泛起森然幽幽冷光的少年锐气来。宝蓝放下手里的翻了半卷的书，“你说去哪儿？”喻文波一知她颇有兴致，一骨碌爬起来，抓了抓她如细葱的手指，“等着我。”</p><p>日薄西山的时辰，穿了一身小内侍青衣打扮的喻文波将一团藕粉色的衣衫丢给了侍女，并细细嘱咐她，“记得给宝蓝重新篦头发。”这时便道他心思细，宝蓝平日里的发髻篦得不像个样子，是个说不出的四不像，侍女曾说这是宝蓝的意思，从前只呆着这里是无妨，等要出去了便不妥得很。换了侍女服秩的宝蓝一出来便说这霞光甚好要在外屋篦头，于是侍女就将文具镜匣搬来，喻文波就坐在一团光亮里，眼瞧着她卸去钗钏，散下头发，侍女用篦子一一梳篦。等踏出宫槛的时候，宝蓝捏着绣工粗糙的袖边难得兴奋起来，两人一同沿着宫道最边上走。宝蓝说她自从六岁被带进那里，就没再出来过。喻文波耐不住性子，觉得讶异，“怎得”了半天没个下文，宝蓝仰头望着飞起檐角上在晚光里活灵活现的神兽雕像们，“都是四方的天，不过大点小点，又有什么两样？”</p><p>走一会儿子，既去看了新栽培现下正开得热烈的秋海棠，又往别处再去寻乐，宝蓝左顾右盼，喻文波道，“横竖都是在这儿长大，你作这幅表情做什么？”年岁久远，宝蓝回头瞧了他一眼 ，“十年过去，旧朝改新年，物改人非，也难为我还记得那是个花园。”两个人都走得大方，在往来垂着脑袋深怕忤逆上位的宫人里格外出挑。喻文波同她小声说话，“今日是乞巧节，城里有集会，咱们出不去就只焰火还能看。”宝蓝倒是清楚，不是“咱们”出不去，是“你”出不去，不过她左右不会戳穿他。喻文波算好卫兵值守交接时辰，一路上也没遇上什么人。宝蓝是做梦也未能想过，这一出门竟就是要爬城墙，她举起拳头道，“你莫不是在作弄我？”所幸喻文波挑的这宫墙一来够偏僻，二来墙梯修得算是好走，宝蓝原生得纤瘦，虽穿得利落但到底难爬高，勉勉强强叫喻文波半拉半扶地登上了城墙。禁城地势原就高，再加上此刻是在高耸的城墙上，喻文波怕宝蓝畏高，让她拉住自己宽趟趟的衣袖，带她往东边走去。宝蓝看了一眼便知道，他一早来过，备了一堆东西在那儿也不怕守城墙的卫兵瞧见。折腾一翻下来，天也从擦黑到了黑透了，夜风拂面俯瞰都城，东市和西市也已闭市，家家户户窗门间的星星点点灯火汇成了一条蜿蜒曲折的长河。</p><p>“我……”宝蓝的瞳仁被映得像是库房里的琥珀石，忍不住扭头去看喻文波，“小时候叔父也带我爬过城墙，”身侧的少年转头看她，迎风而立，披着光华，从发冠里漏下的头发被掠起，眼瞳里倒映着宝蓝的影子。“大约记得叔父说，唯有在此才觉自由，大抵他也不想被困在这四方天里，”宝蓝细软的袖子被风扬起，“他自缢在殿上我也是后来听闻，才知晓他一直都是老样子。”喻文波同她一直没有个忌讳，只当她憋闷久了，双指并拢点了点四高天边，“想要自由就等焰火放起来的时候，冲那儿喊。”宝蓝道，“你惯会发疯。”喻文波取笑她，“你怎么这么胆小？这儿这么高，又没什么人，你是怕谁听了去？”及笄之年的宝蓝还带点冲动，此刻对此心里发痒，“那……我就试试？”喻文波颔首道，“你要喊些什么？”宝蓝一肚子的话，此刻也是说不清了，“我想……多出来走走。”喻文波摇头，“这有什么好喊的，你讲给我听，我自会多带你出来玩。”宝蓝想良久，终于用了力喊，“我想出去。”她才喊出一个我来，好似是应和她，头一批焰火窜上了天幕炸开了一片绚烂的花，盛放转眼又凋零，恍然以为是天上细密的星辰坠了下来。宫墙巍峨，这是宝蓝自沦为前朝遗孤后头一回这么近看到焰火，宫道上有好些宫人都停下来看，耳边仿佛有人群哄闹嬉笑声，她无端就坠了泪。</p><p>“喻文波……喻文波……”她是要喊他，夜风抚弄她的唇齿，焰火不断炸开的轰鸣吞没了她，连自己都听不清来。她手指轻轻抓住喻文波的袖袍，“带我出去。带我走罢。”喻文波自然是听不到的，他还是头一次看乞巧节的焰火大会，天河入人间，他再没侧头去望一望宝蓝。她本就不自由，眼下这么点随心所欲的时间，还是尽数让了她便罢。两人并肩立在高耸的宫墙上，天上焰火，人间烟火，然喻文波和宝蓝既不归天也不属凡。焰火间隙隔得久，也是怕人看得烦，宝蓝不敢再喊点什么，“回了吧。”于是便往回走，喻文波原就算好了时辰，今日就是要宿在禁城里的，就放缓了步子陪宝蓝说着话回去，期间他承诺道，“你可仔细想着，下回要到哪里去。”宝蓝忍俊不禁，若笑出来，料他拧巴，不想自己未开口，喻文波就接了下去，“只怕你也想不出什么新奇的。”宝蓝的侍女就在前头候着，见两人沿着宫墙一道走来，忙迎了上去，“小王爷，小姐怎来得如此迟？”宝蓝笑靥似春水，“山高路远，自然是迟一些。”侧头悄悄说与喻文波，“快回去罢，别叫人担心了。”</p><p>喻文波说话自然是一言既出驷马难追，那些家宴也不过是先摆了香茶细果后备了彩礼酒席，他同作势赶他回去的宝蓝如此“少我一个皇叔也不会察觉”信誓旦旦道。远处隐隐的丝竹管乐倒确实从未停歇，喻文波唤来侍女，遭了宝蓝一记白眼，“使唤人倒是不客气，”一面同她斗嘴，“我这都是为了谁？”一面让侍女去取个暗色细纱斗篷来，再带一盏灯来。宝蓝今日本就是穿了深色的襦裙，嘀嘀咕咕道 ，“今日是中秋，天也不早了，谁眼尖能抓住我们？”喻文波倒自己替她拿着斗篷，只叫她提着灯。白石崚嶒，纵横拱立，宝蓝紧紧挨着喻文波小心翼翼用灯去照路，这乱石或如鬼怪，或如猛兽，上面苔藓成斑，藤萝掩映，夜里更像是要吃人一般。其中微露一点羊肠小径，喻文波道，“咱们便从此处过。”宝蓝几欲要哭，只能抓着喻文波死不撒手，往前走一段拐了弯便豁然开朗，佳木茏葱，微弱灯光都能照明奇花熌灼，耳边淙淙，是一带清流从花木深处曲折泻于石隙之下。喻文波反倒取笑她，“这有什么好怕。”嘴上不饶人，手却去拉她拽得死紧的手指。平坦宽豁，中间是一面湖，两边飞楼雕甍绣槛皆隐于树杪间。岸边栓了一叶棠木舫，喻文波先扶她踏上船尾，然后自己才跳上去，将绳索抛开，小舟失了束缚便悠悠然往湖心飘荡。</p><p>舱内摆了不少东西，宝蓝依着帘子抱膝坐下，胡乱卷了卷素色织纱，撸了袖子便舀着水玩儿，秋色夜凉，那湖水寒津津的。喻文波丢下船橹一掀帘子进来，“这可不是玩的，虽不是河里，但也不浅。”烟水风雾，显得绢纱宫灯倒影浮在水面如流光，宝蓝软白的手掌拢了软缓的波濲，闻言又松了手，哗啦一声倒了个干净。喻文波让她取她身后的食盒，食盒里摆了五六样小点，还有一小坛酒一并还有一双乌银浅口杯。宝蓝一一列出来，喻文波皱起了眉头，他是让身边内侍准备的，特特嘱咐另外要一壶雪醅，却不想那厮浑忘了去，只记得了一小坛竹叶青。眼下喻文波只好拆了酒封，斟了一小杯与她，“本是让人备了雪醅，预备教你尝尝味道……”“这竹叶青的劲大”还未能出口，宝蓝已擎着酒杯一口饮尽。吃了急酒，又呛又辣，一时间宝蓝咳得双颊绯红，喻文波也不恼，任她掩着口鼻咳了个痛快。</p><p>萧管悠悠，笙笛并发，乐声穿林渡水而来。喻文波也一气喝干了，同她一道又斟一杯来。棠木舫荡进了残荷芦苇间，四下无人，宝蓝便挽起了帘子，风清月朗，上下如银，喻文波兴致起来说要教她行令。猜枚划拳，输的便饮酒，宝蓝沾了几分酒益发高兴，应下了喻文波输了就饮一回，自己输了两回才饮一回的规矩。宝蓝手气极佳，你来我回不过几下，喻文波输了个干净，耍赖道，“哪有女儿家玩这个的。”宝蓝笑骂他赖皮鬼，二人此时酒也已过八分，酒意起来人就犯浑，倾身过去伸手作势要拧喻文波的脸。棠木舫禁不起闹，一动就晃得厉害，喻文波一把捉住她手腕再往后一仰，就叫她扑了个空，水波同船体撞出好大哗啦一声，宝蓝反倒是栽在了喻文波身上，一同倒在了船舱里，远远箫声呜呜咽咽，悠悠扬扬，趁着明月清风，夜静月明。宝蓝双颊发烫，结结巴巴道，“这酒着实烈得很。”说罢就要将腕子从喻文波手里挣开来，喻文波不依，捏得愈发紧，宝蓝挣了几下挣不脱，便去咬他手指骨节，方才磨了磨牙就被喻文波搂着腰转身摁在船舱底下。喻文波眼瞳炯炯英气，视而有情，“宝蓝，过了年关，我可就满十七了，到时我必定不能如此来去自如了……”被摁住的人发髻松散，眉目含水，笑道，“你不来就不来罢，我照样过得日子去。”</p><p>话是如此说的，人是笑着的，许是醉了酒，她坠下泪来，手被人制着只好让它落进青丝里无处寻。喻文波叹气，卸了力整个人都伏在宝蓝身上，发凉的颊贴着她温热的脖颈，“犟嘴有什么用？”酒壮怂人胆说得倒是不错，宝蓝斜过头，躲他，“那你说这话做什么？”喻文波悄悄调唆她，“你要是想总有法子。”宝蓝受了他蛊，一面解了自己的缕带儿，一面褪了外袍道，“自知是无用，可偏生爱做那下贱坯子。”喻文波摸着她腮边水痕，“你一哭，反倒像我欲行不轨似的。”宝蓝不敢有大的动作，怕失了平衡，搂着他脖颈就都依了他。身子从小衫里被剥了出来，被人拢着也不觉凉意，柳腰一搦，软玉温香抱满怀。豆蔻花开，花心轻折，流水潺湲过两人细碎的衣料摩擦声响，分开于棠木舫侧复又归拢，半推半就。宝蓝的手腕撞上了舫侧，咚得好大一声响，吓得喻文波搂紧了她，“痛不痛？”被压着的却吃吃笑道，“湿得很。”月华偷亮觑，早见红香点，又惊又爱。嫩蕊娇香任恣采，滴露海棠开。鱼水得和谐，只听得那水浪打在晃起的棠木舫上，镜花连同水月都被撞成道道涟漪，碎得不成形。湖面又复平静，那一枝海棠似是被风雨打湿了叶子，连带花蕊都湿透，还含着一汪水。二人躺在一堆垫在身下的衣裳里，青丝交绕混作一团，喻文波似是餍足得抓紧还在出神的宝蓝承诺道，“我必定不会独留你于这围城内。”不过，宝蓝只爱看那些话本子却不信它，并不知最不能信便是这时候的浑话等后话，暂且搁过，此时不能表白。</p><p>等近四更天，才想到要回去，勉强将揉作一团的衣裳都套上，宝蓝发髻松散，珠钗发簪顺都着发丝就都落了下来，想着临来有件斗篷，索性就散了头发。船停在另一侧，喻文波替她将兜帽戴起来，“当心吃了风，真咳起来没完。”自己提了那盏烛焰将熄未熄的灯，引她去两边翠竹夹路，土地下苍苔布遍，中间羊肠一条石子漫的路，“来时的路上有人。”唬得宝蓝握紧他的手，急匆匆就进了那竹影婆娑的羊肠小道里。宝蓝腰酸腿疼走不快，仍旧是喻文波放缓了陪她慢慢回去，他嘴上非要说，“若是叫人看见，你我可就要去那大殿里闹一通，让皇叔真真将你许给我做童养媳了。”宝蓝霎时变了语气，冷笑道，“许？我早已无亲无故，你倒要叫谁替我说那父母之约？”喻文波自知失言，“你自己，你自己，只你自己能许。那你要不要许给我？”宝蓝难得牙尖齿利，“即便是我肯许，也是有人不许呢。”话里有话，喻文波同她牵在一起的手隐在宽大的袖子里一晃又一晃，“我说许还有谁敢拦？”宝蓝用空着的手指了指天边的圆月，袖子堆叠在臂弯里，葱白的手指抓紧了他，“那以月为鉴，岁岁年年不叛违。”</p><p>此后喻文波好一阵没得空来寻她，只叫人递了话，说是自己功课繁重，望她体谅。侍女那日听了来报的小厮直摇头，“这是什么说法，倒像是寻常夫妻交待家事。”宝蓝虽头也没抬，只校着案上的十三弦的音，但仍旧冷冷斥她，“多嘴。”喻文波没来，自然是有他的缘故在，宝蓝并不十分放在心上。天转冷，再过几日写字都觉得手冷，那里顾得上弹琴，宝蓝翻了本谱出来，她不爱心里记谱，能顺着一口气弹下来的不甚多，但也够听。小时候习琴，规矩又多又繁琐，盥手焚香，静室高斋，心身俱静，方可弹上一曲，宝蓝总是不屑，高山流水知音难觅，弹琴就弹琴，怎的还白日做梦？这琴是他日旧物，比别的琴短上些许，小的时候够不着琴，特地做起来的，保存得用心现在也还算齐整。新得的琴谱，甚有雅趣，上头琴理讲得颇通，手法说得也极明白，周围也只她们一处有人，宝蓝弹起来便放肆了许多，一日叫她弹出了一种金戈铁马的意味来。侍女为她斟了杯热茶，劝她轻些，一是仔细勒得手疼，二是怕叫人听去。宝蓝冷笑道，“怕什么？难道还怕死不成？”转头再弹，就是另一番意味在。</p><p>喻文波不知几时来的，静听了一会儿待她一曲完毕才道，“我问你，前半是铮铮之音，到末了儿忽转了哀切，是个什么意思？”宝蓝冲他伸手，“这是人心之音，做到哪里就到哪里，原没有一定的。”喻文波握一握她温热的手指，笑道，“原来如此，可惜我不知音，枉听了这一会子。”宝蓝的话冲口而出，也不觉太冷淡些，“古来知音能有几个？”喻文波一怔旋即笑道，“几日不见，你可生气了？我连日都在校场，实在不得空，今日见过了皇叔就直奔你来了。”宝蓝听他解释，不觉红了脸，“倒也没生气，只是一时口快，现反倒是我怕你生气。”有过肌肤相亲自然就不同了，温声软语讲了好些体己话，喻文波埋怨了几句校场的师傅，宝蓝为了宽慰他便闹着他说要看他去学了些什么本事来。喻文波原是不肯，觉得冷风里发了汗不舒爽，但宝蓝拨了拨十三弦，预备为他作配，音律还算清越，这才应下。起手前先挽了个剑花，筝音作变徵之声，长剑挺出，剑走龙蛇，白光如虹.日光下长剑闪烁生辉，但见一团白光滚来滚去，音韵随剑风而动，作可裂金石之利。凝重处如山嶽巍峙，轻灵处若清风无迹，变幻莫测，迅捷无伦，舞到急处，长剑脱手而出，竟钉在了院内的梧桐木上，喻文波还未回头，只听身后咚的一声，方才琴音响重，只恐不能长久，宝蓝竟真生生将琴弦崩断，发出好大一声响。宝蓝浑然不觉痛，只惊喜冲雪中人影道，“下雪珠儿啦！你快些进来！”喻文波取下剑来，快步奔回廊下，随手一丢，便去瞧她的手。幸而没有破皮，只是泛红发热，宝蓝伸手替他拂去肩膀上的雪花片儿，可惜道，“这雪到底不够大，可惜瞧不着剑光横雪。”喻文波同她坐在廊下，笑道，“这有何难，过几日等雪大些，咱们就再来过。”宝蓝轻轻靠在他臂膀上，“你不怕天寒，我可怕冻手，今日看过，自然足够。”两人又嬉闹了一会儿，喻文波吻了吻她颊边才肯离去。</p><p>天下好物不牢坚，这话到底说得是不错。喻文波在皇叔那一声“阿水”出来，心里便有了计较。“怎得今日皇叔就想起唤我乳名呢？”喻文波闲闲地喝了一口内侍特特奉来的六安瓜片道。那皇叔道，“孤昨夜里梦里见了兄长，虽是梦里匆匆一面，一时间感叹。”喻文波笑道，“父亲挂念皇叔，竟也不大来瞧我。”他不爱喊那些劳什子虚名，顶着王爷的名头也仍是喊着父亲母亲。“你母亲近日可好？”喻文波答道，“老样子罢了，离不了那几味药。”皇叔又道，“可有心仪的姑娘没有？你母亲常年病着，顾不上这些也是有的，孤和皇后也多为你留心些，但总归还是要问过你的意思。”话里有话的意思再清楚不过，喻文波道，“倒也不是没有，只怕……”话未尽，他便停了。“别的孤都让你胡闹去，”皇叔也不睬他，自己说自己的，“婚姻大事可由不得你当儿戏。”顿了一顿，“那些事孤都愿睁一只眼闭一只眼。”喻文波被众人护着，自然不懂这样那样的弯绕和暗流涌动，心里单有那山盟海誓，话不投机，坐了一坐，他便拱拱手，称自己乏了要回去歇息便告退了。</p><p>喻文波从那日起便常同宝蓝痴缠得紧，怕叫那金銮殿里的孤家寡人拆散了他俩去。宝蓝只觉得好笑，点点他眉间蹙起，“怎得怕我是煮熟的鸭子飞了？”那时午后喻文波同她躺在同一张榻上小憩，搂着她道，“现又没那月亮，你若反悔，也是易如反掌。”宝蓝用衣袖拂他的脸，“这下倒成我的不是了，可我偏喜欢月亮。”喻文波笑道，“我又哪里敢说是你的不是。”窗外雨声淅沥，清寒透幕，等来年开了春，喻文波再同从前一般肆意出入禁城便有些不合规制，那夜里从笙簧盈耳的家宴里溜出来已是不易，等到廊前仍未见人影更觉得古怪。他今日未佩剑，心下不安，便听一粗砺男声，“喻小王爷。”喻文波回转过去，只见那人白森森的窄背长刀横在宝蓝颈前，“放开她！”宝蓝面色灰败，散开长发几乎委地，想来是那贼人在她梳洗时闯入的。“你想要做什么？”喻文波心里皆是发凉的冷汗，心里隐隐猜那人是前朝余孽。却听宝蓝问道，“你认得我叔父？”那人一怔道，“那是自然，殿下壮志雄心满怀却含恨而故，臣下必为他报仇雪恨。”听罢，宝蓝的眼睛汪汪地滚下泪来，“喻文波，你记得看焰火那日我同你说的话吗？”喻文波喃喃道，“记得。”宝蓝似是满意地点头，“那便好。”喻文波原想同贼人讨价还价，“既是想为她叔父报仇雪恨，不如用我去威胁金銮殿那位，你看如何？”那贼人仰天大笑道，“谁不知道喻小王爷武艺超群，手里拿捏着她可比对付你简单？”喻文波道，“你口口声声道，为你的殿下报仇，现下却如此待她侄女，若你他日九泉之下与他相见，该如何向你殿下如何交待是好？”那贼人冷笑，“独活于世叫那血海深仇的仇家养大，现又委身于你这乱臣贼子之后，还配做我/朝公主吗？”喻文波还欲伺机动手，却听见宝蓝道，“喻文波，今日是初一，那也算不得是我背离你。”喻文波心底没来由的慌了一刻，无意道，“宝蓝——”，见她勉强冲他露了一点笑，反手抓着那贼人的手腕便往刀刃上撞去，借力在雪白的颈间一抹，暗红色血色喷溅在青石板上，温热带了丝甜腥气的血泊泊洇透了他月白色的长袍，教他岁岁年年不能忘。</p><p> </p><p>“卡！”</p><p> </p><p>导演举着大喇叭，“这条过了！Jackey和柳羿都很棒！然后恭喜柳羿顺利杀青！”周围工作人员听到导演的喊话也都鼓起掌来，横在搭戏前辈怀里装死的王柳羿手脚利索地爬起来，用小助理递过来的湿巾草草擦了擦血迹，然后就被场务送来的一大捧鲜花撞了个满怀。于是她抱着那一大束花向搭戏的前辈道谢，“谢谢Jackey前辈这段时间的照顾和指点！”Jackey的目光落在她被没有完全擦干净那些色素粘液的锁骨，装模作样谦虚道，“哪里哪里，跟你搭戏还挺轻松的。”进组的时候是四月天，影视城里大片大片杏花也才开，杀青夜却到了盛夏，取景的院子里都弥漫着一股荷花开得太盛近乎颓败的靡靡甜香。两个人被拉去拍合照，肩膀挨着肩膀，站得很近，这是未来宣传期要营销cp的重要物料。他们这个组拍摄周期很长，导演编剧摄影都精益求精，一般三个月的的古装剧拍摄周期硬生生被拉长到了半年。宝蓝退场了，但喻文波没有，在这部男性视角的权谋剧里，作为一个男性凝视下的产物，宝蓝这个角色也只是小王爷成长过程中的一个节点，以她的死为介扯开那皇叔冠冕堂皇正人君子的戴久了错以为已经和自己的脸皮长在一起的假面。</p><p>导演跟王柳羿在讲话，大致意思还是说她有天分希望专心演戏，Jackey作为演戏的前辈还在旁边插科打诨，搞得导演佯装要揍他，“Jackey你能不能安静边儿待着去？”虽然王柳羿算是第一个杀青的重要角色，但是为了赶进度剧组也没能出去聚餐，下了大夜戏，拍了照切了蛋糕，也就各自散了。王柳羿也是要赶着回去，严格来说，她并不是专职的演员，她是一名在戏剧学院大三在读的女团成员，她抱着花按照习惯跟大家说辛苦了，然后被一样还没换下戏服被血糊了一胸口的男主角拦在长廊拐角。“宝蓝，”还是在按照前几天的习惯，喊了戏里面的名字，“我之前跟你讲的事情，你考虑好没有。”王柳羿鞋尖蹭了蹭凸起的木块，指甲不断剐蹭着包着花的玻璃纸，“前辈，不知道你有没有听过这样一句话，”她往后退了半步，望近对面人蕴着光的漆黑瞳孔，耳边是血液极速奔流而造成的轰鸣声，</p><p>“爱豆谈恋爱都是要——杀！头！的！”</p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p> </p><p>感谢观看。<br/>
船上戏有参考西厢记。<br/>
写了两个多礼拜才8k6，是我速率历史新低。<br/>
我挺少写古风文，还是拜托各位多给点反馈。<br/>
握您的手。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 梦里明明</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>【是存档，看到也别点，谢谢】</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>翔松/单性转/OOC/究极OOC【高亮】</p><p>国际三禁【dbqbml</p><p>有水蓝提及【是有跟之前的觉后空空前半部分有照应，但不妨碍阅读..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>日光明丽蓬勃，叶才点碧，丝若垂金，众人兴致皆在那射柳之上，刘青松身上犯懒，阖着眼皮不愿去凑这热闹。芳草萋萋，榴花盛开，也正是射柳之时，她却道，“平白坏了射术的名声。”自打不知哪位王府小姐以手将银蜡箭掷了出去，环佩叮当，刘青松便撇过了头，而那握了牡丹菱格薄衫扇一晃一晃的中宫点了她，要她一展身手，她上前也只屈了屈膝，“我生来粗苯，那些花儿朵儿的，教我一箭过去准是要碎。”原嬉笑着的那些女眷们一时间都静了下来，中宫将她仔细瞧了又瞧，转眼已过半轮，她仍是穿窄袖衣衫，现下直挺挺立着，只耳上一对碧玉柳叶坠子微微打晃，一副与人不同的浅色眼珠，叫人不敢多看，便道，“罢了，本宫今日已是勉强要你作陪，怎么好还要你射柳，到底是本宫的不是。”刘青松便不说话了，只冷冷瞧她。</p><p> </p><p>四周皆静，虽女眷平日里嚼舌根子偏爱说刘青松是那蛮族女，但就眼下也只她这区区质子敢嗤笑一声道，“多谢娘娘体谅。”自顾自寻自己的乐子去。不知哪家夫人说了个近日帝都的趣闻儿，一时间众人都叫那故事勾了去。蓦然，刘青松肩上叫人拍了一下，猛转头一瞧，那人正冲自己笑着勾了勾手。刘青松猫了身子，拾裙快步奔下，“林炜翔，你来的也太迟了些，我脖子都僵了。”林炜翔道，“我可是冒着险从姑姑眼皮子底下捞你，这世道是好心没好报了。”</p><p> </p><p>这花台搭在御林苑里，偏远了些，两个人走在宫道里，一时间也未曾遇上什么人。林炜翔道，“方才瞧见射柳，想来你定是觉得坏了射术名声，我悄悄带你去校场，痛痛快快玩一遭。”刘青松的射术是在家时，父亲手把手教的，自然欣喜，片刻又道，“只怕是我都浑忘了。”刘青松来时方十一，原是家里最受宠的女儿，最令人骄傲的阿巴亥，一下就被推进他国皇城，寄人篱下做了质子，半轮过去忘了也是有的。林炜翔背手同她走得近，低声道，“等摸了弓，练几箭就能记起来。”</p><p> </p><p>这日恰是休沐，校场除了喻文波也没遇上旁的人，喻小王爷同他们打了招呼便离开了，林炜翔不解，“他怎得今日这么早？”刘青松想了想才道，“今日是初一。”那时几乎闹得天翻地覆，她也听了些嚼舌根的话。刘青松散了发髻，横竖今日也是不见人了，打两股散辫也就罢了。林炜翔站在一旁，取了自己的弓预备与她用，眼下只瞧着她绕着手梳篦头发。</p><p> </p><p>刘青松接了林炜翔的弓，她随手将披帛抛了去，林炜翔忙不迭去接，“你如此一抛，只怕这披帛是要不得了。”刘青松笑道，“这些劳什子的我自是不缺的。”她弯弓搭箭，左手稳托，右手虚抱，一目微闭，一目炯炯，凝视片刻，冰弦犹带破石声，小巧一枚白羽箭好似流星脱手。“你这弓弦紧得很，”刘青松眯着眼睛去瞧箭靶，“我拉不动它。”纵然她自幼便练射箭，但男女必然是不同的。林炜翔便带她去库房找趁手的弓，刘青松用帕子掩着口鼻，“林炜翔你可想明白了，要是把我呛死了，你跟谁都没法交代。”林炜翔道，“那咱们出去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>刘青松是个不服管的，从前在家受宠，初到了着巍峨宫墙内，自然不曾有过寄人篱下泪水涟涟的日子。中宫指来的宫人皆畏她，私下偏说她是那一对浅色的眼珠子是异象，因而她爬高，去那堆石而成的白石垣上抛石子，也无人敢劝。石磴穿云，白石为栏，环抱池沿，可苦了在池边的人，“咚——”的一声被唬了一大跳。刘青松瞧他被吓得瞪圆眼睛，模样滑稽，一时间笑起来。水纹绫的裥裙从怪石嶙峋间倒挂了下来，林炜翔每每念及此，都要说刘青松像极了他母亲养得那只波斯猫。</p><p> </p><p>互道了名字和来历，林炜翔道，“你是那质子？”刘青松恨极了那个代称，她垂下眼去，侧过身不再理他。自知失言，林炜翔同她拱手道歉，刘青松道，“我只知那不是什么好话，单你敢在我跟前讲。”林炜翔愧疚道，“是我的不是，你若不解气，打我几下撒撒气也是好的。”刘青松心里只觉得他憨傻，生了一会子闷气道，“我不同你计较。”</p><p> </p><p>他俩常在一处顽去，不过林炜翔算是外戚，不是日日都能见得的，正巧刘青松日日被那些嬷嬷、娘子拘着，也是不得空的。好容易见了，也定是在夜宴上，月明灯彩，人气香烟，晶艳氤氲，不可形状，她悄声儿从人堆里溜了出来，倚着高台阑槛，明月清风，天空地净，殿里的笛音呜呜咽咽，悠悠扬扬，真令她烦心顿解，万虑齐除。林炜翔从后头拍了拍她肩，待她回头时，却又站到她旁边说话，“怎得在外头吹风？”刘青松也不瞧他，“你又做了什么坏事去？”刘青松见他不语，葱白的指尖凌空一点挂了彩灯的宫道，“一炷香前我便在这儿了。”林炜翔笑道，“你不会说。”“那是自然，”刘青松沿着阑槛去寻汉白玉阶，“你让我同谁说去？写进家书里同我双亲阿弟说？”</p><p> </p><p>林炜翔同她一前一后走，倘若叫人看见也好说得清，“喏——”，柔软的掌心握着一个玩意儿，“这个给你，当是赔罪。”林炜翔接过，握在手里仔细瞧了瞧，“歪歪扭扭，当真是你的手艺。”刘青松剜了他一眼，“还我，找你的工工整整去。”收了的东西哪有还回去的道理，林炜翔收进怀里，“多谢。”宫人来寻刘青松，她霎时间便冷了脸，“知道了。”头也没回，只跟她去了才是。</p><p> </p><p>因着那么个小玩意儿的交情，两个人也长久作伴了下来。林炜翔偶尔是个胆大包天的，还敢挑唆刘青松溜出宫去。混在一队要出宫的宫女里头，由小侍女带着，林炜翔在外头候着接应她，待到见了林炜翔便存心挤兑她，“我教你用鲛纱覆面，你偏不肯听。”刘青松直瞪他，“你当我真是那傻的，一带鲛纱岂不更显眼了？”林炜翔带着她沿着朱雀大街走了一路，刘青松什么都觉得有趣儿，林炜翔见她拿什么便掏钱替她买下来，只因她道，“原来如此，我不过是井底之蛙。”</p><p> </p><p>说是夜里有放河灯和炮仗烟火，林炜翔才挑唆她溜出来，想她许是没放过。刘青松胆子大，跟着一群戴着鬼脸面具的人走了一路，险些是要跟人一道走了去。“林炜翔，”刘青松意犹未尽地回转过身子来，一张同那些人差不离的鬼面具唬了她一愣，冷笑一声，伸手就去揭那面孔，“你这要吓唬谁去？是谁借了你的熊心豹子胆？我倒要叫你知道是谁吓唬谁？”林炜翔力气大，刘青松扶着他手腕垫脚去摘他的鬼面具，林炜翔也不躲她反倒送过去任她揭了面具去。许是平日里顽在一处也不曾贴如此近，一瞧见他黑洞洞的眼珠子，刘青松猛得转了过头去，将手里的面具也掷了出去，背过身只一言不发站着。林炜翔也是过了会子，走上去同她道，“松松，咱们吃酒去。”</p><p> </p><p>刘青松不爱同宫里那群女眷喝酒，话比酒多，不尽兴。跟林炜翔自然没有那些个劳什子的规矩，酒肆的酒烈得很，一路依着嗓子眼烧了下去，刘青松将盅子放回桌上，“这酒糙得很，不如平日里吃得酒。”林炜翔笑她，“平日里那惠泉酒，哪是这集市酒肆能得的。”他仰头喝了那一口杯的酒，“太湖之滨、惠山之麓。”刘青松支着下巴看着远处的点点灯河，“只可惜我是走不脱的，惠泉之水也只能是书里说说的。”依照旁人的样子，是要写上一张小笺，可用以题咏，刘青松一贯不好这些，只点了灯便罢，抬头便是一愣，轻轻扯了扯林炜翔的袖袍，林炜翔顺着她一瞧心下便了然，同她道，“这放河灯原是淮河边七月十五的习惯，如今他肯做这等事倒也不稀奇。”</p><p> </p><p>宫里往年也放爆竹烟火一类的，选定一个院子内安下屏架，将烟火设吊齐备。这烟火俱系各处进贡之物，虽不甚大，都极精致，各色故事俱全，夹着各色的花炮。这外头放得便粗放得多了，外面一色色的放了又放，只是多有’满天星’、’九龙入云’、’平地一声雷’、’飞天十响’之类的零星小炮仗，刘青松也是看个新鲜，听了个响，这爆竹本也是一响即散的东西。“咚——”一声，唬了她一跳往后退了一步，遽有人替她遮掩了耳朵。刘青松偷偷瞧他，林炜翔神色如常仰着头看那炸开的传闻“一个房子大”的炮仗。林炜翔说了点什么，刘青松只见他口齿开合，她整个耳朵都被他的手掌拢着，听不真切。等炮仗散了，她也不好再问，只道困乏了要回去。</p><p> </p><p>不知是有了什么大喜事，中宫日日喜气洋洋的，刘青松受连累陪坐着看那折子戏，她素来不爱这种锣鼓喧天的热闹，她是异族质子既是不通戏文，又不怎么懂唱腔念白，看周围女眷皆听得兴高采烈，便也不能不耐着性子坐在那里。捱过了那一折《甘露寺》，刘青松只垂着头，头上一枝金簪子垂着细细几缕流苏，流苏末尾是一颗红宝石，凉凉的冰在脸颊上，久了却仿佛和脸上的温度融在了一起，再不觉得凉。中宫身边的姑姑进来禀报说是小王爷同中宫的外侄来了，中宫霎时间眉开眼笑，刘青松恹恹以坤扇掩面打了个哈欠，就听中宫道，“你们这些小的，也不爱拘着，那便去吧。”中宫又道，“想来二小姐是个怕生的，既如此松松也去罢，人多些也热闹。”刘青松险险捏断了象牙扇骨，林炜翔给她比了个手势，她便行礼也跟着退出了大殿。路边梧桐夹道、浓荫垂地，七月流火，自然蕴生清凉宁静，刘青松的坤扇上坠着玉玦扇坠，和小王爷与那二小姐离得远远的不同，林炜翔拉着她闹着要瞧她的扇面，刘青松反手收了，往他腕骨上一敲，“跌了扇子拿你是问。”那二小姐手里执了一柄团扇，见他俩亲近，“我瞧着我这宫扇倒是跌份儿了。”林炜翔接了刘青松的扇子，不成想象牙骨却是柄飞白扇，见此小王爷讥诮道，“阿巴亥的飞白扇自然不比二小姐宫扇精巧。”言毕，他便转身扬长而去。林炜翔嘴上道，“水哥儿近来气大得很，行动就给脸子瞧……”倒拉着刘青松逃得快，只余那二小姐镶浅淡丝线的衣袖在风里一晃又一晃，好不可怜。</p><p> </p><p>刘青松往日读书写字的飞云馆里放着一张花梨大理石大案，案上垒着各色名人法帖，并数十方宝砚，各色笔筒，笔海内插的笔如树林一般，原是听雨读书之地，如今安静说话自然也是不错。林炜翔只捡了几句说了，刘青松捡了张花笺，“你们偏不爱把人当人，这是何苦来的。”林炜翔从食盒里捻了一小块桂花糖糕，“若水哥儿从了，下一个不是你便是我。”刘青松同他没规矩惯了，“她是你父亲小妹，你理她是应当，可我理她作甚？”林炜翔探身瞧了一眼她的花笺，入眼皆是不识得的字，“家书？”刘青松偏了偏头，手腕上的绞丝银镯泠泠作响，“胡乱写写。”林炜翔替她翻了那字帖，那字帖抄得是全首《洛神赋》，刘青松只零星描了几个便丢了。林炜翔握了她的手去砚台上沾足了徽州墨，梅花小楷最是难练，“明眸善睐，靥辅承权，”刘青松叫他抓着手，挣也是挣不脱，侧头去瞧林炜翔的神色，他专注地注视那一句话，刘青松轻声道，“这句什么意思？”林炜翔手顿了顿，“说宓妃同你一样有一对梨涡。”刘青松不说话了，颊边飞起一丝熏然来。“余情悦其淑美兮，心振荡而不怡。无良媒以接欢兮，托微波而通辞。”至此，林炜翔倏尔松了她的手，只听有宫人来请，林炜翔只道，“阿巴亥才修了家书，思乡忧虑伤神，不便再去。”</p><p> </p><p>那日一别竟是大半旬未能再见，有风微凉，卷着庭中淡薄花香缠绵送来，轻轻一浪一浪拂在身上，雨丝寂寂，凉意无孔不入。刘青松认得传话的青衣小侍，河灯那日他就候在林炜翔身侧，侍女回身通传道，“二公子请人递话，若日落他未能来见，烦请阿巴亥亲自去西边小著寻他。”刘青松望了望日头，挥手让人下去，她坐在菱格窗前，细细用布裹着羊角匕首，羊角匕首触手冰凉藏着一股森然冷气，累日不做手生了，拆了裹，拆了裹，翻来覆去直到日头西斜，她才站起来将羊角匕首反手藏进梨花白笼烟岫云衣衫里，随手抽了一支趁手的碧玉云纹六菱长簪插进发髻里，若是遇上些什么说不清的，也好抽来挡他片刻。</p><p> </p><p>刘青松同侍女沿着青砖小径绕到小著前，只见院门虚掩，院中几株松柏青翠满目，仿佛乌云似地压得整间院子里几乎没有光亮的时候。侍女心下怯惧，刘青松一挥手只让她在院外守着，叹了句，“当真是明月夜，短松冈。”便悄声而入。院子里本是青石板漫地，落了些许淡黄色的松针，并三两只松果。旁边石阶上已生了青苔，方才下过的雨，兀自在石板上有汪水痕，静得骇人，风过长廊檐头的铜铃作响，倒像是进了古刹一般。刘青松并不寻人，无声无息地于此逡巡，红墙黛瓦，梧桐木业已落尽叶子，萱草簇在墙根，恍然一幅淡墨白描。</p><p> </p><p>刘青松原是痴痴望着，突闻踏过松针的窸窣声响，反手抽摸上腰际斜插的羊角匕首，回身一抽再一推，堪堪落在林炜翔喉前一寸。林炜翔右臂斜引，将压下来，左手抽了她发髻里的长簪，“怎的是这幅探虎穴的架势？依我说若叫这长簪刺上一下，只怕是凶多吉少。”刘青松卸了力，不痛不痒道，“你且听听那小侍的话，我若不带些趁手的，平白折了也未可知。”林炜翔捂了她的嘴道，“你且瞧吧，这夜里可有的闹呢。”大火也大抵因劫数，那方也多用竹篱木壁者，彼时虽有宫人来救，那火已成了势，如何救得下？直烧了一夜，寅时仍见东南上火光犹亮。刘青松一夜未眠，手里抓着林炜翔的袍子，她隐隐不想听那些腌臜勾当，“你……”林炜翔道，“我同水哥儿是一道的，你放心。”刘青松不肯听这些，烦厌道，“那同我有何干系？”</p><p> </p><p>刘青松兴许是吃了惊吓，回来就害了病，请了太医来诊视，至晚间又服药，夜间虽有些汗，还未见效，仍是发烧，头疼鼻塞声重。因着中宫宴请外戚，林炜翔便悄悄来瞧她，“我知你不肯见我，我只送些西洋药来，说是拂菻来的。”刘青松不肯正眼瞧他，侍女递了一搭子细纸来道，“嗅些兴许就好了。”刘青松病气郁结，透明得同宣纸无二，“忙你的去吧。”林炜翔取了贴头痛的膏子药，预备要为她贴上，刘青松道，“同我倒也罢，我们原是没有这样的规矩的，要是别的姑娘家，活该叫人打出去。”林炜翔笑她，“怎的还编排起我来了？”伸手拨开她碎发替她贴上，“贴上舒爽些。”又捧了桌上妆奁上西洋镜与她，刘青松皱眉，“病得跟蓬头鬼似的。”林炜翔却道，“如今贴上这个，反倒是俏皮了。”刘青松不自在地瞥他一眼，“你今日倒是得空？”林炜翔笑了笑，“小王爷娶妻，将军嫁小妹，谁还注意我去了哪儿？”</p><p> </p><p>“他是肯了？”刘青松烧得嗓子皆是哑的，林炜翔与她倒了茶，“斯人已逝，生者如斯。”刘青松笑了出来，“即这么说，那我也无话可说。”林炜翔抓了她凉透的手，“当年之事是另有隐情，如今也是无奈之举。”刘青松冷笑，“那你也去罢。不送。”林炜翔摇头，“你打小自由惯了，却不知人人皆有价值，谁知下一个不是你我？”刘青松凛然道，“我宁为玉碎。”林炜翔叹了口气道，“好一个宁折不屈，先把药喝了罢，热的饮下，通了关窍便好了。”刘青松一气喝了，捡了颗糖渍梅子压了舌根的苦，却听林炜翔敛了神色道，“若是我遭了道，我必然立即求姑姑，我同阿巴亥两情相悦，已是私定终身。”刘青松反手抽了枕下的羊角匕，瞪他，“再胡说仔细你的舌头。”林炜翔大笑着拱了拱手，替她唤来侍女，便大步离去。</p><p> </p><p>后来婚礼那日种种，刘青松记不得多少了，只记得老王妃看着各色布置淡淡地道，“这宫里世家的女孩儿未出嫁，是颗无价之宝珠；出了嫁，不知怎么就变出许多的不好的毛病来，虽是颗珠子，却没有光彩宝色，是颗死珠了；再老了，更变的不是珠子，竟是鱼眼睛了。”刘青松心头猛跳了一下，又被老王妃喊住，“阿巴亥，劳烦你帮着去书房将通婚书取来，我这颗鱼眼睛，如今已是看不清了。”那通婚书搁在书桌上，叫那汉白玉镶金镇纸压着，她取了来，又见了一黄杨木木函。想来是与通婚书用五彩线缚在一道的，却不想从里头跌落通婚书与答婚书，一来一往一对婚书来。刘青松看到那答婚书上的蝇头小楷所写的名字便不忍卒读。前日她同那些帝姬郡主陪将军小妹试婚服那日，待嫁的女儿家眼如秋水温雅含情，刘青松只冷眼看着，现下捧着她的通婚书，只觉那她他日所想的举案齐眉红袖添香皆是幻影。她未来的夫君思念故人，独自许下通婚书，并仿来故人字迹写下答婚书，以黄杨木木函覆之。</p><p> </p><p>刘青松当下便醍醐灌顶，林炜翔说的不错，人人皆有价值，命数啊并不是攥在自己手心里的。她有些魂不守舍地捧着通婚书去奉与老王妃，却不巧听见中宫与人论起她的婚事，“横竖是不能让她回去，左右挑了哪个空有个门楣的世家嫁进去便是，也是不难办的。”凉风穿堂而过，臂弯里绛碧色的臂帛一搭又一搭地贴在碧湖青色的裙面上，肩上叫人一拍。刘青松差点失声叫了出来，多亏来人一把捂住了她的嘴，林炜翔将她拖进掇山一隅，“你听到了些什么？”刘青松定了定神，仰头望进他眼瞳里，“那日你说私定终身……”林炜翔大着胆子用指尖点了一下她眉间的花钿，“我是真心实意……”“先不讲这个，”刘青松一贯是大胆得很，“那你要不要跟我走，虽……”林炜翔竟也等不及她说完，便道，“好。”他隐隐知道中宫在留意那些世家子，势必要将刘青松绑在这里的。刘青松一个措手不及，只好道，“我先送了通婚书去，”林炜翔只叫她放心，万事有他。</p><p> </p><p>两人就着天还未擦黑，今日人多事杂，混出了城去，两人出城时已作白日进城赶集村夫村妇打扮，夜里歇在偏僻的客栈里，刘青松坐在客栈院里扎的秋千上，仰着头看立在她跟前儿替她挡些风的林炜翔，只见天上一轮皓月，外头的野池塘中一个月影，上下争辉，如此良辰美景，刘青松便随口问了句，“你可想过往何处去？”林炜翔道，“大半年前的十五，我捂了你耳朵，可我许诺是要带你去……”下一刻刘青松竟接了他的话，一同说了出来，</p><p> </p><p>“太湖之滨、惠山之麓。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>